


Do you believe wishes come true?

by ColdTidy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Fluff, Smut, a bit smutty, not too bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdTidy/pseuds/ColdTidy
Summary: Waverly wants to surprise Nicole but stuff is happening, like always, so things don't go as planned but still they make the best of it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 70





	1. I believe I do

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo peeps, 
> 
> I'm not new to this fandom but I am new to writing fanfic and especially posting fanfic. So this is the first thing you'll see on here from me. Please be nice okay?
> 
> Also I just made a twitter so come yell at me there or just give me a follow if ya want. @Cold_tidy

Waverly had been busy today. Nicole was at work and should be home around dinner time. Waverly had been cleaning the house, doing laundry and cooking. She was in the kitchen, singing along with the music that was playing. She was preparing for dinner, to surprise Nicole with her fav when she got home, when she received a text.

_ Nicole <3: Hey baby, I’m gonna be home later. Don’t know what time but it’s all hands on deck over here. Will let you know when I’m on my way home. I’m sorry baby. Love you. _

Waverly leaned against the counter and sighed. With Nicole being the sheriff now she had more responsibilities. Meaning if all hands were on deck, she’d definitely had to be there. She can’t leave her deputies to do all the work. Waverly was disappointed that Nicole wouldn’t be home for dinner, but she was so proud of her fiancé, she came so far and now had the job she was always dreaming of.

_ ~~ Waves ~~: It’s okay baby. Be careful okay? Stay safe. Love you xoxo _

They both had the day off tomorrow (that is; if nothing crazy happened) so Waverly decided to have Nicoles favorite for dinner tomorrow. She put the ingredients away and decided to make some soup instead.

With a steaming bowl of soup she went to the living room. Turning on the TV and sitting on the couch, bowl of soup on a tray in her lap. She watched a documentary about wolves. She has always been fascinated by those animals. Their appearance, their way of living.

She got lost in her own thoughts. How was it able that the wolf was the ancestor of the dog we know now? Years and years of breeding and domestication brought it to where it’s at now. Although, she doubted that was a good thing. Dogs are the result of selectively breeding traits that we like. But with the traits also the way that they look. Which, in some cases bring severe health issues with them. People are selfish beings, she thought to herself. Not caring for what we do to dogs, or was it lack of knowledge? She shook her head, putting her thoughts away and getting her attention back to the documentary that was playing.

A few hours later she was sleeping on the couch, she didn’t hear her phone ding earlier. But when she heard the front door open. She shot up to see who it was but when she saw it was Nicole she relaxed back into the couch. “Waves, I’m so sorry,” Nicole started as she took off her coat and shoes. “With the baseball game in town there were these hooligans and it was a mess.” Waverly looked at her from the couch, smile on her face. 

How could she be so lucky to have Nicole, she was always so considerate of Waverly and always tried to do the best she can. Nicole stopped talking when she saw the look on Waverly’s face. Looking towards her fiancé on the couch, “Waves, what’s up? What are you smiling for?” she asked as she made her way over to her. “Nothing,” Waverly said, keeping the smile on her face. “Come here,” she was still laying down on the couch, she waved Nicole over and Nicole kneeled in front of her. Waverly leaned on her elbow and pushed her hand through Nicole’s hair and pulled her in by her neck. She gave her a kiss on the lips and Nicole leaned into it, moaning lightly. Waverly laughed against her lips and pushed her back. “You smell,” she said with her nose scrunched up and brow frowned, “like booze and urine combined.” Nicole laughed, “yeah, I told you it was a mess at the game. I’ll go shower real quick, okay?” she said as she looked down at Waverly. “Yes please,” is all Waverly responded with a smile on her face. Nicole pursed her lips and got up to go to the bathroom. “Is there any food left?” she asked from their bedroom. “I made soup,” Waverly said, “I can heat it up for ya if you want?” she got up from the couch to go to the kitchen. “You’re the best,” Nicole said as she went from their bedroom to the bathroom, in just her bra and boxers. Nicole went into the bathroom and then Waverly heard the water running. “Fuck,” she whispered to herself. Even after all this time together, Nicole turned her on so easily. She didn't even do anything and Waverly already felt the heat. She sighed and turned around to the stove and started heating up the soup.

After Nicole’s shower and well deserved bowl of soup, they cuddled up on the couch. Waverly with a blanket around her, sitting in between Nicole’s legs. Even with the human heater behind her, she got cold. So she sat there, wrapped up in her blanket, Nicole’s arms around her. They were content to just sit there together, watch some TV.

After a few minutes Waverly spoke up. “Do you believe wishes come true?” she asked in a small voice. It kinda took Nicole by surprise, she had no idea where this came from. “What?” she asked softly as Waverly turned around a bit in her arms, so she could look at her. “Do you believe wishes come true?” she said again, this time looking up at Nicole. Nicole looked her in her eyes, finding a look full of love and happiness at that moment. “Yeah I do,” she said matter-of-factly, as if there was no other answer possible, with a small smile on her face. “How come?” Waverly asked with a brow slightly raised. Still no idea where this question was coming Nicole answered to her truly. “Well for one,” she started as she kissed Waverly’s temple, “because I’m sitting here with you.” She kissed Waverly’s lips before she continued. “Secondly, because I have the job I always wanted, and last but not least, I’ve found my family, my home.” She looked at Waverly who had tears in her eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong?” she said as she turned Waverly to her fully, losing the blankey Waverly was wrapped up in. Waverly, now straddling Nicole’s lap, put her head down on Nicole’s shoulder. “Nothing,” she whispered, “I’m just happy now.” Nicole took her head in her hands and pulled it back, so she could look into her eyes. Nothing but love for the woman in front of her. The look in Waverly’s eyes told her that she really was happy. She leaned forward and kissed her lips, hard. Waverly moaned and opened her mouth, giving Nicole’s tongue access. Waverly started grinding down on Nicole as she felt the redhead's hands go to her hips. They kept kissing as Nicole started to shift, her hands under Waverly’s legs, she sat up. Getting up from the couch, Waverly clinging to her like a koala. Legs wrapped around her waist and arms looped around her neck. Panting and moaning as their breathing got harder. “Bedroom?” Waverly asked as she stopped kissing for a second to take a breath. “Hmmhm,” is all Nicole could respond, pushing her lips back to Waverly’s. Walking them over to the bedroom. Walking inside the bedroom, she closed the door with one of her feet. Taking Waverly over to the bed, and she put her down gently. Leaning over her, Waverly took the hem of Nicole’s sweater, “off,” is all she needed to say before Nicole sat up a bit on her knees and took the hoodie of, throwing it to the side. Waverly took off her own shirt and her eyes widened when she saw Nicole’s chest. After the shower she didn’t put on a bra, just the hoodie. Even after all this time, seeing each other naked did so much to them. Never taking any moment for granted.

“Like what you see, sweetie?” Nicole said with a smirk on her face. “Uhu, get here,” Waverly said before she pulled Nicole down by her neck. Nicole smiled against her lips, “yes ma’am.” They continued kissing for a few moments before things heated up and Nicole started grinding down on one of Waverly’s thighs. Her own thigh strong against Waverly’s core. Nicole’s hand went around Waverly’s back, and she unclasped her bra, sliding it off and throwing it to the side. Nicole stopped the kiss to put her lips to Waverly’s neck. Sucking at her pulse point, before she moved down. Waverly started grinding her core against Nicole’s thigh as well, and they started a nice slow rhythm. Nicole leaving open mouth kisses on Waverly’s neck and collarbone before she moved to her breasts. Taking one of the hard nipples into her mouth, and she hears Waverly gasp. She moans in response and the thrilling of her moan makes Waverly grunt. Feeling Nicole’s mouth on the sensitive area on her breast as they keep moving together.

Waverly’s hands go down Nicole’s body. Gripping her ass over the sweatpants she’s still wearing. Nicole takes the hint and gets up slightly to remove her own pants and boxers before she moves to do the same with Waverly’s pants and panties. Leaving them both completely naked, she moves back on top of Waverly. Her knees now on the outer side of Waverly’s. She leans down and starts kissing Waverly again. Her hands roaming down the brunette's body, to her sides, the underside of her breasts. Waverly’s hands on her back and shoulders, nails going up and down her body, leaving marks without a doubt. This turns on Nicole even more. She takes her hand down Waverly’s body, to her pelvis, where she feels the shape of the bone with her thumb. Before she moves her hand to the inside of her thigh and Waverly gasps a ‘fuck’ in reaction. She smiles against her lips before she takes her hand to Waverly’s core. Feeling the trimmed hairs and going down with her fingers through her folds. Feeling the wetness and she starts to tease Waverly. Kissing her neck and her collarbone, biting slightly there.

“Cole,” Waverly breathes, not amused by the teasing of her fiancé, she wants it so bad she doesn’t want to be teased. And she’s wet enough as it is already, so she doesn’t need it either. “Yeah baby?” Nicole says as she looks up with a grin on her face. She loves it when Waverly is wanting her so bad that she starts to call her Cole. In ‘normal’ situations she shortens her name to ‘Nic’ but when the situation is like this, them in bed together, wanting each other, it becomes ‘Cole’ and Nicole loves that. She knows Waverly is ready and wanting. But she just enjoys teasing her a bit. Having her under her like this, means everything to her.

“Just,” Waverly starts, but then Nicole puts a finger inside her without a warning and a gasp follows. “Did you say something, sweetie?” Nicole asks with a laugh. “Fuck you,” is all Waverly can say in between moans and gasps as Nicole adds another finger and starts pumping slowly. “Yeah baby,” Nicole kisses her, “later mmkay.”

Nicole takes up the pace and Waverly starts moving her hips to take Nicole’s fingers deeper. Nicole thrust harder into her with her hips pushing against her hand. She curls her fingers in just the right way and feels Waverly’s walls around her fingers. She keeps the pace going like this for a few minutes before she takes one of Waverly’s breasts in her mouth. Playing with her tongue, flicking the bud and sucking it into her mouth. This almost takes Waverly over the edge and Nicole feels it.

She takes the pace up just a little, wanting Waverly to come. “It’s okay baby,” she breathes as she moves her lips to Waverly’s jaw, “I’ve got you.” And with this Waverly gets over the edge, moaning Nicole’s name into the air.

Nicole slows her movement. Letting Waverly come down from her high. She lays down on top of her, fully, her fingers still inside the brunette. Waverly’s arms around her, and they just lay there for a moment, needing to catch a breath. Nicole giving small kisses on Waverly's face. 

“Fuck,” Waverly breathes when she’s able to. Nicole takes her head up and looks at her, “Fuck yes baby,” she says with a smile on her face, as she moves her fingers out of her fiancé. She lays down on her back, Waverly immediately snuggling into her side as they fall asleep a few moments later. 


	2. Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Waverly's question to Nicole, the redhead is now curious to Waverly's answer to her own question. 
> 
> Also Waverly is a bit of a horndog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> Back with the second chapter.  
> Thanks so much for the kudos you left on the first chapter. It means a lot.

Waverly woke up when the sunlight beamed through the curtains. She looked over to her fiancé next to her. Nicole was still sleeping, even snoring a bit. Waverly smiled at how cute she was. She couldn’t believe how pretty she still looked even though her mouth was hanging open and her hair was all tousled. She leaned up a bit and kissed Nicole’s jaw and cheek. The redhead moved her face towards her, some groggy sound coming out of her mouth before she closed it. “Morning baby,” Waverly whispered, even though she’s not even sure if Nicole is actually awake or not.

“It’s too early!!” Nicole whined. Throwing her arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight. Waverly giggled. “Dramatic much, you don’t even know what time it is,” she says with a playful push against Nicole’s shoulder. At that Nicole growls and opens her eyes before she moves herself on top of Waverly. Waverly squeals as she throws her hands up to cover her face. Nicole looks down at her with a frown, “now who’s the dramatic one…”. Waverly peeks through her fingers to take a look at Nicole, who’s sitting on top of her, knees on either side of her body. The redhead smiles down at the smaller girl underneath her before she leans down. Her face close to Waverly’s who instantly moves her hands from her face to the back of Nicole’s neck. “Good morning, sweetie,” Nicole says as she leans further down to press a kiss to Waverly’s lips. Waverly hums into the kiss before they separate again. They smile at each other for a moment before Nicole gets back to lay down next to Waverly. Leaning her head up on her elbow to face the brunette.

“Wave, what did you think I was gonna do?”

Waverly looks at Nicole with a confused look. Nicole rolls her eyes, “when I jumped on top of you and you immediately pulled your hands over your face…” Waverly blushes and turns her face slightly, and pulls the cover over the mouth before she answers. “Eat me,” comes from under the covers softly as looks to the side to look Nicole in the eyes, only her eyes peeking out from the cover. Nicole’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open. She then puts her leg over Waverly’s and pulls the brunette closer to her. She takes the cover from her face and gets closer. Her lips almost touching Waverly’s and with a low voice she says, “eat you uh?” Waverly gulps, looking at Nicole’s lips. “Yes?” she says hopefully.

Nicole smiles at her and gets up from the bed. Leaving Waverly confused on the bed. Nicole puts on a t-shirt and sweatpants. “How about breakfast first?” she calls to Waverly as she looks over shoulder while she walks out of the room. Seeing the pout on Waverly’s face. “That’s not gonna work, Waves. I’m starving, for some actual food.” She says with a laugh as she continues her walk out of the bedroom, making her way to the kitchen. Waverly sighs, “actual food,” she mutters to herself before she gets up and puts on Nicole’s hoodie and some shorts, following her fiancé to the kitchen.

She hears noises coming from the kitchen. Nicole already working on breakfast for the both of them. Waverly stops to take a look at Nicole, working her way through the kitchen. Seeing her fiancé in sweatpants, working her way through the kitchen get her lost in her thoughts. The sweatpants fit nice around Nicole’s ass all she wants to do is just walk up and-…

Nicole clears her throat. Waverly looks up and sees that Nicole is looking at her with a frown. “Like what you see?” the redhead asks with a laugh. Waverly blushes as she walks into the kitchen. “You know I like what I see, but I like what I smell too,” she says as she walks towards Nicole. “What’s for breakfast, honey?” Nicole opens her arms to give her fiancé a hug and kiss. “I was gonna make pancakes and some fruits,” she says as her hands land on Waverly’s hips. Waverly hums, and they stay like that for a minute, content to just be in each other’s arms.

Then Nicole goes to finish making breakfast as Waverly makes some tea for herself and takes a seat at the table. Nicole puts the bowls with fruit on the table, before she gets herself and Waverly a plate filled with pancakes. Waverly looks over the table. “Babe, is there no whipped cream?” Waverly asks with a pout as Nicole is getting herself an orange juice. Nicole smiles and puts her glass on the table, turning around and taking out the biggest bowl of fresh whipped cream. Waverly gasps and claps her hands together, as happy as a little kid to see that much whipped cream. Nicole sets the whipped cream on the table and takes a seat, on the opposite side of the table.

“What would pancakes be without whipped cream eh?” she says with a smile so wide her dimples pop. “Though it might be a bit too much, whipped cream I mean.” Waverly smirks, “I can think of a way or two to use it, baby,” she says with a wink. Nicole almost chokes on a piece of fruit as she stares at Waverly wide-eyed. “Oh don’t you act so shy now, Haught. It’s nothing we haven’t done before.” Nicole looks at her and wiggles her eyebrows, “can’t wait.”

Waverly gets up so fast that she almost flips over the table. Nicole a bit confused about the whole situation until she gets a look in Waverly’s eyes. Pupils full-blown. “Bedroom, NOW!” Waverly almost yells. “Don’t forget the whipped cream!” she says as she’s almost in the bedroom. Nicole pops another piece of fruit into her mouth and smiles. “Yes, ma’am,” she says, more to herself than to Waverly, as she gets up from the table, making her way over to the bedroom. Bowl of whipped cream in hand of course. Breakfast can wait after all.

\---

After their whipped cream adventure and the shower that followed after that, they had actual breakfast and were now each doing their own thing. Waverly was on the couch, reading a book. Nicole sat on some cushions on the floor. She had her headphones on, listening to a podcast.

Suddenly Nicole remembers the question that Waverly asked her yesterday. Do you believe wishes come true? She wondered where this question came from and whether Waverly had an answer to her own question. She paused the podcast she was listening to and took of her headphones. “Hey Wave,” she said as looked at her fiancé. Waverly kept reading but hummed to let Nicole know she heard her, so she waited for Nicole to continue. “Do you believe wishes come true?” Nicole asked. Waverly now looked up from her book. Shifting in her seat to look at Nicole better. “You asked me that yesterday,” Nicole said as she got up from the floor to take a seat in the couch next to Waverly. “Yeah, I know,” Waverly answered hesitantly, not looking Nicole in the eye as she took a seat next to her.

“Well, why’d you ask? And do you?” Nicole asked now getting really curious when Waverly didn’t continue. Waverly put her book to the side and shifted to look at Nicole. She took Nicole’s hands in her own and started. “I don’t really know why I asked. It just came up because I was thinking of some things,” Nicole gave her full attention to the woman in front of her. “I guess so many things happened in the last few years. It got me thinking back to when things weren’t this good,” she says as she takes Nicole’s hand to her lips and gives a few kisses to her knuckles. Nicole gives a small smile, moving towards her fiancé. Waverly lets go of Nicole’s hands and her hands find purpose behind the redheads neck. She pulls her in closer and their lips meet. The kiss starts slowly, full of love. They love each other so damn much that they don’t need to say it every hour. They show it in every little thing they do.

After a few moments the kiss deepens. They lose themselves in the heat. It’s hard for them to stop kissing and touching each other when they actually have the time and space to do so. No Wynonna interrupting them, no job to get to, no plans made. Just them in their own place and own time. Nicole pulls back, heavy breaths coming out. “Wave,” she breathes, “do we have any whipped cream left?” Waverly smirks, “no, don’t think so. But you taste good enough without.” Waverly pushes Nicole down on the couch as she gets on top of her. One leg of her own in between Nicole’s. Their lips meet again and Nicole gives a small moan into Waverly’s mouth. Waverly smirks at that and her hands roam over the redheads body. Knowing every curve of her body, knowing where she likes to be touched. She pulls at the bottom of Nicole’s shirt. Nicole sits up a little to take her shirt and bra off. Before she does the same to Waverly’s. Waverly moves down Nicole’s body. Leaving kisses here and there. Before she reaches her pants. Nicole looks down at her fiancé, who’s eyes are almost black, pupils full-blown. Eyes filled with desire. And Waverly smirks as Nicole puts her hips up slightly, so she can remove her pants and boxers. Leaving the redhead fully naked under her. For her to do what she loves most.

She gives some kisses to Nicole’s stomach. Seeing the muscles react under her touch, and hearing Nicole gasp a little as she gets closer to where she needs it most. It’s then that Waverly moves fast. Almost surprising Nicole as she sets her lips to her heat and Nicole gasps loud. Waverly smirks against her and starts working her magic. Hearing the redhead moan and gasp. Nicole starts to move her hips in the rhythm that Waverly sets.

She looks down to see her fiancé between her legs. A sight that is almost enough to get her off immediately. She’s getting close and Waverly knows, she feels Nicole’s hand in her hair. Speeding up her movements with her tongue and working harder. “Fuuuuck baby. Keep going.” Nicole manages to get out between loud moans and her heavily breathing. Waverly does so and before she knows it, Nicole is over the edge.

Waverly helps her to ride it out before she moves up, leaving small kisses all over the redheads body before she reaches her lips. Both smiling into the kiss and Nicole moans as she tastes herself on Waverly’s lips. Nicole pulls away and the smile on her face slowly disappears. “Hey Wave,” she starts as she looks her fiancé in the eyes. “You never got to answer your own question.” Waverly looks at her as tears form in her eyes. She’s so fucking happy at this time of her life. So lucky to have this woman to share her life with.

She takes Nicole’s face into her hands and looks her in the eyes. “Yeah, I do,” she whispers before she kisses Nicole again. She pulls back and lays her head on the redheads' chest. Nicole’s hands going through her hair. “And this is exactly why.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little shitstory. Pls let me know what you think.


End file.
